Kingdom Hearts I Extended Online Version
by RedEyesBMatrxDragon
Summary: And extended version to my written kh story. Kingdom Hearts part I of III


Kingdom Hearts Extended Online Edition  
  
Prologue  
  
"Arei do you think it's safe to go in there?" asked Sloie Maren, shining a light down the musty old hallway of the Shinjuko Temple. "Sure it is Slo!" replied Loraye Starr. "Hey Rae can you hand me the map that we got from that villager?" Arei asked Raedyn Moti as she fumbled with her warriorblade. "Here!" Rae replied but just then Sloie's flashlight burned out. "Awww man!" "We can just use my Lightblade Sloie!" Rae told her and she swished her sword and it began to glow brightly. Lor struggled to check her watch while holding all of the gear. "Can someone please help ME!" she screamed as she fell over. Everything fell onto the ground with a 'clunk' except for her Mysticblade which floated in the air. "Now who does it do that?.." Sloie wandered. Arei, Rae, and Lor all carried special swords, swords that could only be wielded by the one most worthy of their powers. "You first Arei, then Rae, then Sloie, then me!" Lor said standing up. "Now lets get going we are wasting time!" The 4 entered the temple and made their way down a very old hallway full of many wonderous old faded paintings and armor. They kept walking through many corridors until they came to 2 large wooden doors. "By my map those lead to the treasure room!" Lor explained with excitement. "Lets go inside but we have to be careful." Arei said as she began to push one of the massive doors open. "It might have traps!" Sloie and Rae said together. Once Arei had opened the door they all filed silently into the old room.  
  
"Wow look at all of this rich stuff!" Arei yelled, grabbing a fist full of gold. The four separated and began to cover the large room. Sloie kept going until she found herself walking down what seemed to look like what was once a church or religious room, the windows were painted and there were many pews and even and altar and cross at the front of the room. Light shone through the windows and dust flew through the air. She kept walking until she found herself in a small corridor also with similar painted windows. Suddenly without warning a violent chill ran down her spine and she turned around to see an ambush of heartless behind her. "Crap!" she yelled and she began running as fast as she could, the heartless dead on her trail. She didn't have a weapon to defend herself with so if she was caught by them she would be toast. "Oh no! Dead end!!" she turned around, the heartless had her inclosed. Just as they took the kill a bright light shined from the floor and they receided away from it. Sloie too backed away from the circle of light as an object like a sword rose from it. "The Crimsonblade.." Said a repeating voice. "Crimson..blade..?" Sloie grabbed it and the light diminished but another voice appeared. "The weapon of the heart of light. the pureist heart of all..weilds power, love, destiny, and friendship. light in the darkness.. The true-" the voice cut off. Sloie didn't have the time to think about what the voice just said, she quickly got control of the blade and brought a full assault on the heartless.  
  
"SLOIE!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!". Arei ran straight toward Sloie. "Yeah we were worried about you," Lor told her. "We were attacked by the heartless!" "So was I." "What?!" Arei spat. "How did you get away!?!?!" "I used this!" Sloie held her Crimsonblade high in the air. Arei, Lor, and Rae looked up and stared at it in awe, curiousity, and bewilderment. "How?! What?! Where?!" Arei spat again but Rae put her hand on her shoulder. "Doesn't matter. Now I'm thirsty! Lets get something to drink!." The 4 girls headed into town and stopped at the village store for some little R & R. "I still don't understand what these heartless thingys are." Rae saod while sipping on a soda. "No one really knows for sure," the bartender replied. "I just know that they are some evil force that can destroy whole worlds!" "That's really scary to think about." said Lor with a shudder. "Well we better hit it!" Arei yelled, getting up. They all walked out of the store and made their way down the street but Sloie again let her curiousity get the best of her. She peered down a small alley and before she could even move she was surrounded by more heartless."Not AGAIN!" she complained, but.. They didn't attack her. Instead they were sucking her down a huge black hole of darkness. "HELP ME!!!! AREIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chapter 1  
Hollow Bastion  
  
Sloie felt a cold wind blowing against her face and it was this that woke her up. She sat up and noticed she was sitting in the middle of a vast deserty region. Sloie could see something off in the far, far distance that looked like maybe some building but she wasn't sure. She had to go by guesses so she headed straight toward it. Soon though after she had begun walking night fell and she decided that it would be too dangerous to countinue in this unknown land alone at night so she sat down and drifted into a deep sleep. She awoke the next day, the sun just barely in the sky. She kept walking, fought a few battles here and there but was tireing very quickly for there was no food anywhere nor did she have any, plus it was very humid and hot outside and there was also nothing to drink. Another day and night past and she was growing desperate for anything or anyone. And. her prayers were awnsered. Well sorta. There before her stood a large castle, was definantly not the most elegant she ever saw but looks can deceive. She walked up to the front gates. "Hello. Anybody home?" as soon as she said that the gates opened and so did the front door. "Cool." she entered the magnificent entry hall and went up the side stairs into the massive library. "Lor would have a field day in here!" she exclaimed, examining the many titles. She went up the library's stairs and entered 2 double doors that led her to a lift station. "A station! Only the most elegent and important people have these in their castles! I must meet the owner!" Sloie stepped into one and it took her up where she entered the chapel room then made her way eventuatly to the Main Hall. She heard faint voice so she quietly crept up the stairs until she was well hidden behind a guard armor and where she wouldn't be seen spying. Standing in the middle of the room was a women who looked to be well. uh don't ask and infront of her was a boy who looked no older then Sloie did. He had eletric blue eyes and silvery blue hair. Sloie stuck half of her head out so she could get a better look. "Remember that boy.And heed my warning. Using your powers like that will only weaken you.". And with that the woman left the room in a swifty fashion. Sloie was waiting for the boy to leave so she could get out from behind the armor but the place that she was balancing on slipped from underneath her feet and she came crashing down on top of the armor. "OWWWWWWWW!!!!! STUPID CRAP-!" she yelled but was cut off by a sword that was abruptly place on the side of her neck. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" the young man demanded. "You're asking the wrong person go ask the heartless cuz I have no idea.." "Don't get smart!" "I'm telling the truth honest! I have no idea! I was in a village with my sister and her friends and the heartless sucked me into one of those dark black portal thingys!" He relaxed his sword. "Ok.Whats your name?" "Sloie." "I'm Riku." He reached his hand out for her to grab and he helped her up. "Sorry about that, I didn't exactly know who you were and all so I didn't know if you intruded or something." "I don't mean to. And don't be sorry. Y 


End file.
